What hath gone wrong?
by iAtaraxia
Summary: Ino and Neji had friends for a long time. But, everythings changed when Ino falls for Neji. But Neji has someone else in mind. How will thing turn out?
1. Prologue

Summary: They were friends for a long time. And nothing changed between them. Even though that he may be rude and stubborn or even a jerk, and she may be a loudmouth and may be inconsiderate or self-centered, they still remained friends. That is… until she fell for him.

Prologue:

"So, it's final."

"Yes. It is."

"When can we start construction?"

"Just let me inform the people of Konoha first."

"So that they won't be surprised?"

"And so that we can start enrollment soon."

"Ok. I'll start the paper work."

"It was good working with you, Ms. Kanamaru."

"So it was, Tsunade."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry! This is the first one I will publish!! So… I hope you like it. And just to let you know, there will be a little yuuri love between OCxOC. And a little song mixing to set the mood.**

**Chapter One**

School has just begun. That is, for Konoha Academy. Ah! What can I say about Konoha Academy? Well, their students are highly trained ninjas for the good of Konoha. That's most of it. The only reason why Konoha Academy was put up. :).

It was in the morning. First day of school it was. Some were excited about meeting new friends. Others weren't. The sun shone brightly sensing a new year of laughs and cries. That was, for Yamanaka Ino.

"Neji-kun!!!" she yelled.

That was her best friend she called, Hyuuga Neji. Though he may be the least person to be friendly to lower years, believe it or not, it was Ino who tied their friendship together. At first, he didn't want an annoying mouth around him at times. But after several tries, he finally gave up and became close friends with Ino. Neji then took Ino under his wing to train her. Under Hokage's orders. She was behind all the others. And ever since, he trained her and now she's getting back to her average grades. It happened with no romantic feelings from the both of them. And now, they're close. Like brother and sister.

"Neji! You're not listening." She ran up to him.

It was usually normal for him to ignore her. It was usually on the first day of school. And maybe through out the whole year.

_You change your mind, like a girl changes clothes_

"Neji!" she still yelled. He was already in the building then.

_Yeah you, PMS, like a bitch, I would know_

Hyuuga Neji, A prodigy from the Hyuuga Clan and the only alternative heir. If, he only defeats the leader now. But he believes that time will come soon. Most girls find him hot and sexy. Long chocolate brown hair and that pale lavender eyes. A hot body and hot looks. Might as well add the hot grades. He was the dream guy of some girls. He had everything. The looks, the smarts, the money (not that he was working. But he is loaded!!). But, the only things that he lacked was attitude, emotions, and feelings. He was cold and mean. Most stayed away from him. But the girls still remained in his trail. That's what made him hot. He was mysterious, dark, and silent. And most girls found that attractive. But maybe not for Ino. The only used-to-be-crazy-in-love-fangirl who was able to catch his good side and become good friends with him. But, they weren't on good terms. Most of the time. It was a weird and complicated relationship. But they still managed to be where they are now.

Ino ran as fast as she could and charged for Neji.

_And you over think_

_Always speak_

_Crypticly_

She reached him.

_I should know_

_That you're no good for me_

"What the fuck?" Neji said as he fell as Ino pushed him.

"What are you deaf? I kept on shouting my ass out there!!" she said.

_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

"Was that you shouting?" he asked.

"Yes!" she replied, irritated at what he said.

_You're yes then you're no_

His eyes narrowed in anger. Most people who saw this trembled and ran away. But Ino got used to the sight of him always mad and angry.

_You're in then you're out_

"Ok. I know I shouldn't have pushed you. But, it's the first day of school! And you treat me that way??! Didn't you change your attitude over the summer break?" she snapped at him.

_You're up then you're down_

"No." he simply replied.

_You're wrong when it's right_

"Look, just tell me what you want." Neji said. This time, he wasn't cold. After all, he had taken her under his wing meaning that he had to be nice to her as if she was his sister.

_It's black and it's white_

"An old friend transferred here and I want you to meet her." Ino smiled.

_We fight, we break up_

"Uh… why?" he asked sarcastically as ever.

_We kiss, we make up_

"Because, I'm your kouhai and you have to be polite to me." She replied.

_(You) You don't really want to stay, no_

"It'll just be a waste of my time." He answered looking at his watch.

_(But you) But you really don't wanna go-o_

"Come on!"

"I said no."

"You're such a jerk Neji!"

_You're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in and you're out_

_You're up and you're down_

_Down, down, down, down, down_

_Down, down, down, down, down…_

A/N: Sorry!!!!!! I promise to make it better next time! Just a bit sleepy now.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

After that outbreak of Ino, Neji gave her a very cold stare that sent shivers down her spine. This were one of the glares that you would be scared of. Especially if Neji looks at you. Really scary. So Ino just left Neji and Neji just went straight to his classroom.

_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started_

While Ino was walking to her classroom, she passed by someone she was hoping to see.

_Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it_

"Ino?" that person said. Ino turned around. It was her!

_All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it_

"Jonne!" Ino said walking up to Jonne. Jonne was one of those persons who just wonders here and there. Nothing much was known about Jonne. Jonne was just a tall as Neji. Her hair was similar to a guy's and emo style. Her hair was light brown and her skin was light. And INstead of wearing a girl's uniform, she wore a guy's uniform.

_Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

"Uhm... why.... are... you..... uhm.... wearing....?" Ino muttered as she saw Jonne was wearing the guy's uniform.

_It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you _

"Oh. You mean this? It's much more comfortable wearing this. And I wouldn't even be caught dead wearing a fucking skirt." Jonne replied. Jonne had a phobia of skirts, which was awfully wierd for a girl.

_It can creep up inside you  
And consume you _

"Well... if you did wear the skirt, then you'd awfully look wierd as well. So, I guess the frickin pants stays. But do the staff know that you're a girl?" Ino asked.

"Girl-shmirl! They don't care about the gender of the bitchy student. Just the fuckin money they spend." Jonne replied.

_A disease of the mind  
It can control you_

"But...." Ino started.

"But what?"

"But what about going to the comfort room?" Ino asked. And Jonne....

_It's too close for comfort _

Jonne didn't reply about that. She had totally forgotten about the CR events.

".....?" was all Jonne could say after Ino fired that question to her.

"Admit it Jonne." Ino said sarcastically.

_Throw on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder_

"..........????" was all Jonne could say.

"Oi! Ino-pig!" a pink haired girl approached Ino.

"Sakura-baka...." Ino said under her voice.

"So, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend here?" Sakura asked as she spotted Jonne, thinking she was a guy.

_Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under_

_'Sakura doesn't know that Jonne's a girl? Finally, a little prank on her for now...'_ Ino thought

"Sakura... this is my friend, Jon." Ino said, pointing at Jonne.

_Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered_

Jonne got confused.

"Jon? Wh-!?" Jonne was about to say before Ino nudged at her, signaling her to play as well.

_So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia_

"Hi Jon." Sakura said trying to come on to Jonne. "I'm Sakura."

"H-Hi?" Jonne couldn't handle the girl coming on to her. Sakura just wasn't her type.

"You do know that I'm a girl." Jonne whispered in Sakura's ear.

_It's like the darkness is the light_

Sakura stopped. Her eyes were widened and her mouth was voiceless.

_Disturbia_

"A girl? You're a girl? A girl?" Sakura asked.

_Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia_

"Yup. My nickname is Jon." Jonne smiled.

_Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

"oh.... INO!!!" Sakura started to chase Ino.

"Sakura? Ino?" Jonne said. She then realized that she was better off for the while to go on without the both of them.

* * *

At Neji's classroom...

"Oi! Neji-san! Are you feeling youthful today?" Lee asked as Neji entered the room.

"Hn." Neji replied.

"Oh I see Neji. Had one of those kouhai-sempai fights again. And in the morning too." Lee said as he and Neji walked to Neji's desk.

Neji sat down on his chair and Lee sat down on his chair. Lee was right beside Neji. Tenten came into the room.

"Hi." she sat at the chair behind Neji.

"Hi Tenten. Neji's feeling a bit...nasty..." Lee said, warning Tenten of the event.

"He's always nasty. But, he had one of those fights again." Tenten said.

"Yeah. How do you put up with that?" lee asked.

"I have no Idea." Neji replied.

All the students in the room went into thier proper places. The teacher was in and signaled for them not to get up anymore.

"We have a new student today. She's from the Hidden Village of Water and had currently been able to pass the tests of Konoha with the second highest scores after Hyuuga Neji." the teacher said. The class was in awe.

"The second highest score?" one said.

"She must be really talented if she was able to cathc that high." another said.

"So class, may I please introduce Ms. Minako Fujimori!" theteacher introduced and a girl stepped in. She was tall and the school skirt showed her long legs. She had long black hair that was a bit messy. And her eyes were violet. Her skin was white and her smile was flawless. Though, she seemed a bit wierd.

"Yo!" she greeted with one of those pointed-finger-from-the-head approach.

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself, Minako." the teacher said.

"Well, I'm Minako Fujimori. Uh.... 16 years old... eto..... I'm from the Water Village and..... uhm.... you'll just have to find out at what I specialize at." she smiled scratching the back of her head.

"Well... that's good.." the teacher sweatdropped.

"So... let's make you sit next to Tenten. Another girlfriend for you!" the teacher made it to seem so cheerful.

"Whatever." Minako grabbed her bodybag and went over to the empty seat next to Tenten.

Minako grabbed the seat and looked over to the bun-haired girl.

"Hi. I'm Minako." Minako whispered.

"Hi. I'm Tenten." Tenten smiled back.

"I'm just curious Tenten, what's the next period?" Minako asked.

"Uhm... I think it's just Ninja Training." Tenten explained.

"Ok. Thanks. Mind coming with me later. I don't know where the changing rooms are." Minako sweatdropped.

"Sure. Don't worry.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: Tenten and Minako has just become close friends. But, what are the mixed emotions that will burst out from each one? What will Jonne and Ino think about Minako and what will Neji and the others think of Jonne?**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: now I got the motivation!! but id don't think the stories will be that nice. hehehe.... there will also be a behind the scenes during the making of "What hath gone wrong?" and "The girl under the Parasol." This will be more centered upon the abilities of Jonne and Minako. Especially Minako because hers is very unique.**

* * *

In Neji's class....

The class entered the gym. Everyone wearing thier gym uniforms. The guys wearing white shirts and showrts. The girl wearing a bit tighter white shirt and mini-red shorts. Minako had her hair tied up leaving only the hair that couldn't reach up to dwell by her face.

"Well well... no need for introductions. We all know each other before this school was even constructed." Miatarashi Anko stated as everyone entered the gym.

"Who's she?" Minako asked Tenten.

"Who am I??!" Anko heard Minako ask.

'Oh bother....' Neji thought.

"I am Mitarashi Anko. And who are you?" Anko appeared infront of Minako.

"Fujimori Minako." Minako smiled.

"Fujimori eh... I know you... You had and elder sister, Fujimori Anako." Anko said, her voice lowered than the rage she had.

'A sister? What the fuck is she talking about?' Minako ran though her thoughts.

"You know, you Fujimori's are so... irrisistable..." Anko put her hand on her cheek.

"Well, the black hair and the violet eyes are the only things that are irrisistable." Minako said walking away from Anko.

'We have the last one... she's similar to Sasuke in a way that she's the only survivor of her clan. But.... what's with the black hair and violet eyes? Even her older sister didn't have those. But, didn't she go missing a few weeks after she was born?' Anko ran through her thoughts.

"Anko-sensei, what will we do today?" a girl asked Anko. Anko snapped out of her thoughts.

"As you all know, I like sparring. So... we'll have that today." Anko smiled.

Everyone loved to spar. Especially those who specialized at fighting rather that ninjutsu.

"First off, Hyuuga Neji and Asakura Kaito." Anko announced. Neji stepped out of the crowd. His hands in his pockets waiting for his opponent. On the other hand, his opponent was a lot bigger than Neji.

"Neji will be the one to win here." Minako and Tenten stated, they were next to Anko.

"Well, I'm saving you for last, Minako." Anko stated as well.

"Sure." Minako agreed. Suddenly, Kaito was seen flying off and hitting a wall and Neji, standing as if he never moved.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji." Anko announced.

The period went on. Lee had defeated his partner with his 'power of youth' and Tenten just scared the wits out of her partner. It was the last match and Minako was the only one waiting.

"Finally, Fuji and Kai." Anko announced.

This started to make them talk. Kai was the second best after Neji and just before Lee. He was about to fight Minako.

"You better give up Minako. You'll never beat me." he said, acting cool. But then realizes that Minako was arguing with Anko.

"Fuji?? What kind of name is that??"

"Fuji. It suits you. You act like a guy."

"I'm a girl!!"

"Hello? Are we going to fight or not?" Kai said.

"Sorry."Minako said taking her place.

At first, Kai threw a kunai at Minako. She didn't move until the kunai was one-inch from her eye. She grabbed the kunai just in time.

'Speed.... like Kentarou's descendants.... or.... is she like..... Kinta's descendants....?' Anko thought. She knew something about the Fujimori Clan. That was, until they were all assassinated. No one was left. They were assassinated by an ANBU officer who had an obsession of time.

Kai then ran towards Minako who was just standing there. But within a blink of an eye, she was right behind him.

"Don't underestimate me..." she whispered into Kei ear and knocked him out behind the neck.

This impressed Neji. Impressed him alot.

'Who is that girl?' he wondered. Anko checked upon the pulse of Kai and signaled he was still alive.

* * *

"I want to spar with Jonne!"

"No! Me!"

"Why don't I just tell you all what I specialize at?" Jonne asked all the girls who were fighting over her.

No one listened.

"I SPECIALIZE AT...." Jonne started out and everyone shut up.

"making what I say into reality." she finished.

"That's dumb." other said, thinking that was just a joke.

"Well, what if I said that you forgot that there was going to be test in math." Jonne spoke.

And that's what happened to the girl during math.

* * *

"A girl who is from the Fujimori..." Tsunade said.

Anko nodded.

"Well,I should tell you about that.... if you want to deal with her."

* * *

**TSUNADE'S POV**

_"Long beofre Konoha was found, there was a man named Fujimori Minoru who specialized in speed. There, he met a woman named Fujimori Kaori who specialized, belive it or not, time bendiing. They then formed a clan, the Fujimori clan. Minoru and Kaori have two sons. Twins. The elder named Kentarou and the younger Kinta. Though, Kinta was the only one who got the ability to bend time. And Kentarous was left with the speed. The Fujimori's made a vow for no one in thier clan to become Hokage."_

_"Years later, the two brothers had a fight and made two Fujimori Clans. One who specialized at speed and the other with time bending. To distinguish them, the one who uses speed had extremely black hair to symbolize that even thier shadow can rarely be seen. And the time bending clan had crazed violet eyes that represtented the ability to bend unversal time. Alll of the members from both clans became top ANBU officers and they even had thier own ANBU station."_

_"As generations passed, I think that there had some forbidden love between two members from each clan. Fujimori Kaoru, had the eyes and Fujimori Ayano had the black hair. Together, they had two daughters. One of which was kidnapped a few weeks after she was born and on the day of the assassination. The one you knew, Fujimori Anako, was one of the daughters."_

_"And the one missing was Fujimori Minako. On the eve of the assassination, it was an ANBU officer named Kyuugai Seiji was the only one found smuthered in the Fujimori blood. From both clans. He had gone insane with the idea of time bending."_

_

* * *

_

"So that's what really happened..." Anko said.

"I'm glad you discussed this with me. There's another student you might know about. The one called Jonne. No one knows much about her. Aside she likes to wear guys clothes." Tsunade said.

"I know them. They were something like an ANBU clan."

* * *

**ANKO'S POV**

_"The Bershegein Family was a family that was formed from many different people. I'm not so sure how though. But, they had the ability of making things in thier mind a reality. They can control anything, even the weather and all sorts of stuff. But it was only life and death they were forbidden to speak about. Little is known about the clan. However, thier numbers started to fall and slowly, they were all gone. Some migrated to others villages and others just died. There were also some rumors that there was an ongoing illness within the family. That's all I know."_

* * *

"Very curious. Two girls from extinct families coming to Konoha now...." tsunade said.

* * *

**A/n: Jonne's ability is somewhat deadly. But she knows her limits. The only thing that she can't say if someone can die or live. Minako's ability is what I dreamt about. A girl who's clan can bend time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: hehehehe!**

* * *

"Tenten-sempai!" Ino waved over as she saw Tenten going out the school building.

"Hi Ino-san." Tenten greeted with a warm smile.

Ino was just outside the school gates with Jonne. Tenten was of course wondering who the hot 'guy' was. Not that she knew that the 'guy' was actually a 'girl'.

"So Ino, who's the hot new student here?' Tenten asked.

"Oh. Tenten, don't be surprised when i say who this is. We've had girl running all over us and stuff.." Ino said, though her breathe was almost gone.

"Slow down Ino..." Tenten patted her back.

"Well, this is Jonne." Ino introduced Jonne to Tenten.

"Hi. i'm Tenten. I heard somethings about you. Apparently, the girls are already gaga over you." Tenten said.

"Yeah. Even thought that they know I'm a girl." Jonne said.

"I know you're girl. But you're too hot if you're a guy. Most of the hot guys here are mostly jerks." Tenten joke pertaining to Neji.

"By the way, where's our jerk?" Ino asked.

"Neji-kun.... uhm... I think he's still inside. He was talking to the new student when I left him." Tenten said trying to recall.

"A new student? too?" Ino said.

"Yeah. Her name's Minako. She's this really pretty girl with beautiful black hair. And she has this really crazy violet eyes. She seems a bit wierd, but she is extremely remarkable when it comes to her techniques." Tenten explained.

"Ah! Minako-sempai you mean. I know her. I bumped into her this morning." Jonne suddenly said.

"What do you think of her?" Tenten asked. Though, she knew that it wasn't in her place to ask.

"I think that she's a powerful, lovely, messy girl." Jonne said speaking her mind freely.

Jonne's eye narrowed as she noticed someone.

"Speak of the devil..." Jonne muttered. She saw there. Fujimori Minako and Hyuuga Neji walking together.

"Woah! Neji and Minako, already?" Tenten spoke under her breathe.

the two walked closely to each other. Neji had his backpack slinged over one shoulder and Minako's body bag wrapped around her. she did seem a bit tomboyish than other girls. And... Neji... he seemed happy around Minako. So was Minako around Neji. But... was Neji... was he.... was he smiling? He? he was smiling around a new student he barely even knew. They were coming closer to them.

"Ino." Neji spoke.

"Hai?" Ino replied with a sweet smile.

"I have to cancel our training for the next few days. Would that be alright for you?" He asked.

"uhm... sure... i could have a break..." Ino said.

"Very well. And before I forget, this is Minako." Neji said. He seemed a bit more relaxed around Minako.

"Hi." Minako gave a heart warming smile. Ino knew that her smile was nothing compared to Minako.

"Hi. I'm Yamanaka Ino, Neji's kouhai." Ino said. She stopped in her mind.

_'Why did I label myself as Neji's kouhai?'_

"Pleasure to meet you then." Minako said.

"And Neji-sempai, this is Jonne. The girl I wanted you to meet." Ino said.

"I'm hyuuga Neji." he said sternly.

"I'm jonne." she said with a very Naruto-like smile.

"Well, I still have to take Minako somewhere." Neji said as he grabbed Minako's wrist and went on.

"See you later. Nice meeting you." Minako added as she walked off with Neji.

"Yea... see you too." Ino said a bit disappointed.

Minako and Neji were out of sight.

"Do I smell a bit of envy?" Tenten smirked.

"pardon me Tenten-san. But, it's do _**WE**_ smell a bit of envy?" Jonne corrected.

"Envy?" Ino asked as she blushed.

The two nodded.

"Why would I be envy of Neji hanging out with another totally hot girl from the senior's batch that he feels more comfortable being around her than he does around me?" Ino asked.

Tenten and Jonne looked at each other. "Just admit it Ino. You like Neji." Tenten said.

"I will not admit anything that is not true." Ino crossed her arms.

"I didn't want to use it." Jonne said as she made some handseals.

"Ino will say what she feels about Neji and Minako being together. And she will admit what she feels about Neji." Jonne said.

Ino tried to close her mouth. But, the technique of Jonne can't hide from it forever.

"Ok! I like Neji! Alot! I like him!!!! I don't want to see him around some girl who may be strong but doesn't like him!! I want Neji so much!! I don't care what the bitch will think I just Neji!" Ino admitted, covering her mouth after she had said everything.

"I like that technique Jonne." Tenten smiled.

"I like it alot too." Jonne smiled.

Ino was furious. "Arrrgh! Stop using that on me!!" Ino yelled.

* * *

Neji and Minako were just walkig around Konoha. People were surprised that Neji was walking around with a mysterious girl. He walked Minako to the place where she was staying.

"So I'll see you tonight? You promised you'd show me." Minako said as she walked onto the door.

"Yeah. I'll pick you up at around 11." Neji said as he walked away.

"Sure. See ya." Minako entered the house.

Neji walked towards the Hyuuga compund which was suprisingly not that far. On the way, he saw Hanabi.

"Hanabi-sama... what are you doing here? Didn't school finish early for you?" Neji questioned.

"Well well, it seems you have a girlfriend." Hanabi stated.

"She's only a friend." Neji walked pass her.

"A friend?"

"Is there something wrong?"

"You've never had any friends before."

"Your business is none of mine. So my business is none of your's either." Neji stated and walked ahead to the Hyuuga compound.

"Tsk..." hanabi remarked.

"And Hanabi, I wouldn't get too confident around Rei." Neji stopped and looked back.

Hanabi blushed. She had a boyfriend that her father didn't like.

"Don't tell!!" she yelled back at Neji.

"Heh..." Neji scoffed.

* * *

**A/N: What is happening to them?? In the next chapter, Ino stalk Neji and Minako. Jonne falls for someone and thinks about a decision. Tsunade, finds something that wasn't meant to be found.**


End file.
